sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia Myles
| birth_place = London, England, United Kingdom | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1996–present | partner = David Tennant (2005–07) | children = 1 }} Sophia Jane Myles born 18 March 1980) is an English actress, best known in film for portraying Erika in Underworld (2003), Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward in the live-action Thunderbirds film, Isolde in Tristan & Isolde and Darcy in Transformers: Age of Extinction, and has received critical acclaim for her television work, particularly as Madame de Pompadour in the Doctor Who episode "The Girl in the Fireplace" and Beth Turner in Moonlight. Early life Myles was born in London. Her mother, Jane (née Allan), works in educational publishing, and her father, Peter R. Myles, is a retired Church of England vicar in Isleworth, West London. Her paternal grandmother was Russian, and Myles refers to herself as "half-Welsh, half-Russian". She grew up in Notting Hill and attended Fox Primary School. At the age of 11, she moved with her family to Isleworth and attended the Green School. Following success at her A-levels, she had been planning to study philosophy at Cambridge, but chose to pursue an acting career after being spotted by Julian Fellowes in a school play. Career , 2007]] Since 1996, Myles has appeared in a number of films and television productions. In 2001, she got a small role as Victoria Abberline in the thriller film From Hell. She had a supporting role in the 2003 film Underworld, and reprised the character in a brief flashback scene in its sequel, Underworld: Evolution (2006). In 2003, she starred in the thriller ''Out of Bounds'' and played Lady Penelope in Thunderbirds. In 2006, she co-starred as Isolde in the romantic drama Tristan and Isolde. Myles appeared as Madame de Pompadour in the 2006 Doctor Who episode "The Girl in the Fireplace". The episode was nominated for a Nebula Award and won the 2007 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form. ; She co-starred in 2006's comedy film Art School Confidential. Also in 2006, she appeared as Lucy Westenra in a BBC adaptation of Dracula. In 2007, she played Freya in Outlander. Myles was cast in the CBS supernatural television drama Moonlight. She was nominated for the Best Actress Award in 2007 for her role in Hallam Foe from the British Independent Film Award committee, for which she also received a BAFTA Scotland Award. Moonlight won for Best New Drama in the 2007 People's Choice Awards. In 2010, she joined Spooks, a BBC series about a counter-terrorism unit in MI5, for its ninth series, playing Beth Bailey. She appeared in Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014). Personal life Myles began dating David Tennant after filming an episode of Doctor Who. In October 2007, it was reported that Tennant had ended the relationship. On 27 September 2014, Myles gave birth to a son, named Luke. Filmography Film Television Music videos References External links * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from London Category:English people of Russian descent Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:English film actresses Category:English television actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:21st-century English actresses